


Thief Lord

by Willofhounds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, K (Anime), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Eight Kings, Gen, King's bond, Scent Seekers - Freeform, Thief Richard Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Dick Grayson was never adopted by Bruce Wayne. Instead he spent his time jumping between kings of Japan. After a betrayal he takes all those loyal to him back to the states.When he hides in Gotham an old enemy rears its ugly head. Will the pack be able to keep the bat off their tail or will the bat find those who only seen a peaceful life?





	1. Scent Seekers

Three weeks since they had set up in Gotham. While he had sworn to himself that he would never return to the accursed city he didn't have much of a choice. His band of thieves needed a more permanent hunting grounds. Gotham was the perfect place for them to hide. No superheroes protecting it. Just an old bat.  
  
They never stole more than they needed. Just enough to survive. His pack of different scent seekers all sat in an abandoned building. None of them were over the age of 15. Even he was only 15 and a few days old.  
  
They had been using train carts to ride on instead of running from city to  city. One in human form would open the carts while it was moving before getting in. Then one by one the rest of the pack would make their runs.  
  
After which they would take turns between sleeping and keeping guard. Not one of them was exactly alike in their animal or human forms. Dick or Wolf was leader of the group was a large black and ash grey wolf with sky blue eyes. His fur looked like smoke in a fire.  
  
He second in command was a 14 year old boy. Night was a pure midnight black wolf with green eyes. Under him was Torrent a blue ish black panther with grey eyes.  
  
They varied in animal and colors but one thing stayed the same. They were a pack. A family. If you messed with one of them you got them all.  
  
He flinched at the thought of family. It was in this city that he had lost his. It had been almost ten years since it happened. The wound in his heart had never fully healed. Shaking his head he shifted into his wolf form curling up on his small bed. He needed to sleep they were going for a run tonight.  
  
Bruce's POV  
  
It was late that evening when the bat signal had gone up. He made his way to find as usual Comissioner Gordon standing there. The man looked even more tired than usual.   
  
He said looking up," I didn't know if you would show. There is something you should see. I've been able to keep it off the bands for now but it's bound to get."  
  
Intruiged he followed the man to the train station. A group of conductors stood off to the side speaking with officers. Gordon didn't lead him to talk to them instead he was a ways up the tracks.  
  
As they were walking he noticed even in the dim light animal tracks. He bent down to examine them. He counted four sets of wolf tracks, two Panthers, another large cat likely a puma or something similar. He knew in the wild these animals did not run together.  
  
His senses told him they were likely shape shifters. Thinking back on it he remembered that Oliver had mentioned a group of thieves he had a run in with. He suspected they were shifters with a strange ability he had never seen before. The leader had called up a black shield made of nothing. It was made of nothing and left no trace when they disappeared.  
  
He had similar reports from central with Barry. Only stealing what they need. The only difference was the red shield and new fire attack from the leader. It came from a lighter held in his right pocket.  
  
They were different from any other meta he has come across. Instead of wrecking havoc they just did what they could to survive. It reminded him of the black haired king that spent a few weeks with each of the heroes. He had been looking for a missing member of his group. Never catching the missing member he had returned to Japan.  
  
He would have to wait and gather more information on this group before contacting the man. False hope was a terrible thing.  
  
Dick's POV  
  
He stood on the corner waiting. It was late but his contact had asked him to meet him there. This contact was unusual mostly because he was a cape. A hero. Heroes didn't associate with people like them. This one was different.  
  
A blur of yellow announced his presence as the boy skidded around him. Kid Flash a member of the Young Justice group. Trainee under the Flash himself.  
  
KF said sighing in relief," It's good to see you again, Wolf."  
  
Dick held out his hand allowing the blue tattoo to show. He said when KF took it," Good to see you again, Kid Flash. What was so important that you had to contact me?"  
  
Normally if he needed information he contacted the speedster. It was only in an absolute emergency was it the other way around. The last time KF contacted them they had to flee Central city. Flash had caught onto them and nearly caught them too. If it hadn't been for the yellow speedster they would likely have been caught.  
  
He had used his red aura to create an opening for his pack to run. Just enough to create a distraction. That had put the kings back on his trail. That was what had caused them to go back to Gotham.  
  
In Gotham they could hide from the kings and the heroes. They could steal what they needed to survive and stay together.  
  
Wally said drawing his attention back to the older boy," The Bat knows your in his city. The night you arrived the commissioner called him. He's looking for you Wolf. And hes closing in."  
  
Shit! They didn't need that! Then again  the pack couldn't move again. They didn't have it in them. The pack itself was exhausted from moving around so much. He had promised that they would stay more than a few weeks this time. A promise he intended to keep. Even if it meant squaring off against Batman himself.  
  
He said tiredly," We can't leave the city. I promised the pack that we would stick around for a while. They're exhausted as am I from running from the capes."  
  
Before his friend could reply an explosion rocked the streets. KF said looking at him in sorrow," I have to go. If the bat found out I was here he would kill me."  
  
With that and a yellow blur the older teen was gone. While the boy wanted to leave and leave it to the heroes. He couldn't. The heroes would likely need help.  
  
When he saw a familiar green light though he knew for a fact they would. JUNGLE. One of the most dangerous of the seven official clans. They had spread world wide through technology. The farther they were from Japan and the slates the weaker the powers. Still even a weak member of JUNGLE could at least wreck the same amount of havoc as the Joker.  
  
He let out a shrill whistle calling for the pack. They would never let him meet a cape alone so he knew there was at least one nearby. Sure enough a black haired boy in cargo pants and a grey hoodie dropped down next to him. Night...  
  
Night asked looking in the direction of his gaze," Your orders?"  
  
He said taking up the tone of the second lieutenant he once was," Engage JUNGLE. Do not get caught by a cape. Weapons and teeth are authorized."  
  
The boy gave a short salute before saying stiffly," Aye, King."  
  
Normally they were so formal but since leaving Scepter 4 it had become necessary. Slowly they were building a clan instead of a group of runaway scent seekers. He had  to officially mark them but he knew he couldn't hold off much longer. They wanted to belong to a king and only trusted him. Not that he blamed them. It seemed everyone they served turned on them sooner or later.  
  
Shaking the kings from his thoughts he made his way to the explosion. He could only hope that this wasn't a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's POV

By the time he and the pack reached the area it was a battleground. Men in green suits or helmets ran amuck attacking everything in sight. Batman was fighting with some but there was only so many he could take on alone.

Part of what they wore in the field was an animal mask. Each one was different to indicate who they were. His mask had two black whiskers on a wolf mask and was a smokey black color.

He engaged one of the clansman that had full armor. No doubt they were close to actually meeting the green king. So little was actually known about the man though.

He went knife to knife with the other. For a JUNGLE clansman the other seemed to lack the skill with his blade. Normally those in full armor had better skills than this. Looking around as he knocked the other out he found the others doing the same. This was not what they were used to.

It didn't take them long at all for his pack to defeat the JUNGLE clansman. It had been too easy for them to defeat them. Was Nagare just testing them? He wouldn't put it past the green king. That man was infuriating.

He had to jump back to avoid an all black figure. :Damn capes!: he thought viciously.

The black figure was most certainly the Batman. The absolutely last person they need to grab them. He let out a shrill whistle to call for a retreat. They were no longer needed here. It was time to get away before the capes turned their focus on them.

Just as they were almost all gone a gravelly voice called out," Who are you? Why are you in my city?"

Dick motioned for the others to gone on ahead. He turned to look at the black caped crusader. Batman one of the founders of the Justice League. The only one who had not taken a protege out of the group.

He said not dropping his guard," I am just a nobody looking for some place to call home. If you leave me be I shall leave you in peace. There is no reason for our paths to cross. Nor is there a reason for us to be enemies."

"You are thieves." The man said bluntly.

"And you are a vigilante. We are both doing things against the law. The only difference is you feel like what your doing is right. We just want to survive," he retorted.

With that he disappeared using the shadows to his advantage. He may have been somewhat new to the city but darkness was his domain. The only thing the capes would have to go on was his voice. Each of them had a mask they used to hide behind. It covered the bottom half of their face. It was perfect to avoid giving away their true identies.

He could hear the Batman swear when he took off. The only ones that could catch a scent seeker were kings and other scent seekers. The Batman was neither. Still the human kept up well with him all things considering. He would have to lead the man away from the pack and lose him. Then he could return for the night.

Luck was not on his side as he took a sharp left only to come to a dead end. There was a free clinic to his right and some kind of bakery to his left. The clinics lights were still on. Clinic it was.

He rushed in through the door closing it behind him. One hand was already on a knife ready to defend himself. A woman stood behind the counter. She took one look at him and ushered him behind the counter. He barely made it there before the door burst open. The dark knights scent wafted into the room.

His deep voice asked," Did a young come through here?"

The woman said calmly," No, Batman one did not. Why?"

"He's a thief that has been hitting many of the major cities. He's quick and even has been eluding the League."

She replied calmly as the cape left," I will let you know if i see one."

There was no answer and Wolf waited several moments before coming out from under te desk. The woman watched him warily. It was obvious she was used to dealing with thieves like him. Still she had protected him and sent the bat on his merry way.

He rumbled," Thank you for protecting me."

She nodded and said," You are welcome. I have heard of your group. Most clinics have. You protect those who can't protect themselves. All of you are runaways looking for someplace to belong. Do you have anyone looking after your medical care?"

When he shook his head she continued on," If you do errands for me I can give you cash and supplies. This won't be a charity but an equal exchange. I can also treat your people. I swear to you that I won't tell anyone what your doing."

He cocked his head to the side curious about the offer. They could use both a legal way to gain money and supplies. Still trust did not come naturally to the young scent seeker.

He asked clearly suspicious," What guarantee do we have that you won't rat us out?"

"Did I not help you with Gotham's protector? At least consider my proposal. If you decide to take it your welcome to come back any time."

With that said she left him alone. As if she knew he was unhurt. Cautiously he left the building ever aware of the fact that Batman was out looking for him. Half an hour later found him in the warehouse they called home.

He opened the door and found his pack asleep. A small smile crossed his face at the sight. If any human walked in on the sight they would think they had gone mad.

Still he shifted into his wolf form. He choose the highest point to watch over his pack. Even as they slept they were still vulnerable. Someone always watched over the rest of the pack.

Bruce's POV

Frustration built up inside him. Just like what was reported this group was difficult to pin down. Their leader even more so.

This was though the first time they had a clear look at him. His computer would be able to run facial recognition on him. Hopefully that would give them an actual name.

When he arrived Alfred was there waiting. Already he was typing on the computer running the search.

The old man asked without turning around," Any injuries, Master Bruce?"

He said calmly," None to report. Anything on the thief?"

"Nothing on the young man that got away. His description does fit what was given to the League. Nothing concrete yet on his true identity. Your attackers on the other hand..."

On the computer was men in green. Files given to them by the Fourth and Blue King. It was an overview of everything on the Green Clan. There was almost nothing on the King.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly but read through it. The King used technology to recruit and order members. This allowed them to fight all over the world's. Most kings could not leave Japan. Their powers were weakened away from Japan. Nothing was given on their possible weaknesses.

Alfred said after a moment," Master Bruce perhaps you should sleep and look at this another time. It has been a long night."


End file.
